Numerous dispensers have been developed heretofore for dispensing bulk comestibles comprised of hard, not easily broken pieces, such as coffee beans, hard candies, or nuts in their shells. Typically, such a dispenser comprises a bin having a lower outlet and a door or similar structure for opening and closing the outlet. Because bulk comestible dispensers known heretofore tend to crush such fragile comestibles as cereal flakes or puffed cereals, their use has been limited to dispensing bulk comestibles comprised of hard, not easily broken pieces
There has been a need, to which this invention is addressed, for an improved dispenser for dispensing controlled amounts of bulk comestibles comprised of hard, not easily broken pieces or more fragile pieces in closely controlled amounts.